hitentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Murray's Guitar Playing Skit
Murray's Guitar Playing Skit is a skit where Murray plays different guitars (acoustic, electric, etc.). It has been seen since The Wiggles first made a video clip to promote their first album. Trivia *There is also a song for this skit, encouraging kids to play their guitars with Murray. Gallery MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesMovie133.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "The Wiggles Movie" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar in "Wiggle Time" 1998 MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Murray plying yellow Takamine acoustic guitar in "Wiggle Time" 1998 MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Toot Toot!" MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Takamine guitar in "Toot Toot!" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" CGIMurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|CGI Murray playing guitar File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarin2002.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in 2002 MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggly Safari" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Wiggly Safari" MurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|Murray playing guitar in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Murray playing broom guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Space Dancing!" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" MurrayCookPlayingRickenbackerBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Rickenbacker bass guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Top of the Tots" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Top of the Tots" MurrayPlayingShovelGuitar.jpg|Murray playing shovel MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray playing the red Maton electric guitar in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayPlayingEpiphoneAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone acoustic guitar File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarin2004.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in 2004 MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayandJohnFogertyPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and John Fogerty playing Maton electric guitars MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes!" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Live Hot Potatoes!" CartoonMurrayPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in Wiggly Animation MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Sailing Around the World" MurrayPlayingBouzouki.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Sailing Around the World" MurrayPlayingMopGuitar.jpg|Murray playing mop guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitaratNASA.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar at NASA CartoonMurrayPlayingZucchiniGuitar.jpg|Cartoon Murray playing zucchini guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggledancing! USA" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Wiggledancing! USA" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Wiggledancing! USA" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in Wiggly Animation MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaronCBS.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar on CBS MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in the Big Red Boat" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar in promo picture of "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" MariachiMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Mariachi Murray playing guitar MurrayCookPlayingBrownFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing brown Fender Stratocaster guitar in "Bang Shang a Lang" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in "Racing to the Rainbow" MuzzaPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Muzza playing Maton guitar MuzzaPlayingElectricGuitar.jpg|Muzza playing electric guitar MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki in "Racing to the Rainbow" Category:Scenes Category:Actual Skits Category:Music Skits